The present invention relates to a fundus photography device that photographs the fundus of a subject's eye.
In the related art, there is known an optical coherence tomography (OCT) using low-coherent light as an ophthalmic device that can non-invasively photograph a tomographic image of a subject's eye.
A complex apparatus including the OCT and a fundus photography device is known (refers to JP-A-2013-056274, and JP-A-2007-181631). In an apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2, light having a wavelength in the range between 800 nm and 900 nm is used as a signal light from the OCT unit, light having a wavelength in the range between 400 nm and 700 nm is used as an observation light, and light having a wavelength in the range between 700 nm and 800 nm is used as a photography light.
A dichroic mirror is disposed on an optical path of a photography system disclosed in JP-A-2007-181631. The dichroic mirror allows the illumination light (visible light of about 400 nm to 700 nm output from an observation light source) having a wavelength in a visible range emitted from an illumination optical system to pass and reflects the illumination light (near-infrared light of 700 nm to 800 nm output from the photography system) having a wavelength in the near-infrared range.
In the case that the dichroic mirror is used, it is difficult to observe or photograph the fundus image using both the short wavelength light (λ=700 nm or shorter) and the long wavelength light (λ=700 nm or longer). As a result, when photographing a fluorescence image of the fundus, the acquired information from the photographed image may be not enough.